


Photograph

by Christyfish



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 7





	Photograph

Warning：夹带私货/BE

*改编自真实同性故事  
*红馆一周年之际，其实应该去食用《食髓知味》

*

冰箱上贴着的便条停留在三个月以前，关智斌偶尔写一些弱智得不行的情话，或者哄他吃掉冰箱里的东西。他心情低落，看也不看就拿下来攥成团，塞进口袋里，一个人听十二点的钟声敲响，拖着身子在客房睡到天亮。

张敬轩嘴上说着过不惯同居生活，到后来自己却是最受用的那一个。不用约会时乐颠颠地说要尽绅士的礼仪开车在公寓楼下接人，只是交往到后期，两个人行程重合度太低，稀碎的二人世界几乎只剩下在街边埋头吃一碟肠粉的光景。

又是已读不回。

他三十多岁了，很少流眼泪，他清楚地知道，他的眼泪和歇斯底里会招致一地鸡毛。

关于花瓶到桌角的距离，关于床头台灯的亮度，柴米油盐、鸡零狗碎，恋爱关系的本质内化成枯燥而重复的现实，他像个机器疲于奔命地去爱、去为他辩解，到最后自己都不知道，他究竟求的是那一点嘘寒问暖的爱，还是身为一名艺术家的可怜又虚无缥缈的自尊心。

关智斌被下了最后通牒，他在片场休息时间拿到助理领来的快递，盒子里是放了一些干花作为点缀的笔记本，缠上黄色的细丝带作为装饰，暗沉的黑色盒子边缘干净平整，看一眼便知道出自谁的手艺。关智斌满心欢喜地抽出夹在内页露出来的一角浅色的信纸，就连折痕都妥帖平直，他喜不自禁地想——也许下一秒笔记本会迸出花瓣和一枚戒指。

然后他如遭雷轰。

“我谂，你都唔需要我陪住你喇。其实我忍咗好耐……。

“我喺你度究竟係乜人？朋友？情人？我觉得我甚至都可以係sexual partner。

“算吧啦，及时止损，好过企埋你身边却乜都睇唔到、听唔到。

“十年喇，多谢你，但係跟住下个十年，我冇法陪住你喇。

“所以，以前嘅十年，我一齐还翻畀你。”

*

于是他连带着过去养成的许多习惯也一并忘了，骨肉带着血，像一朵支离破碎的花极速地凋零。

从那以后他不再和关智斌见面，关智斌便真的如他所愿人间蒸发，不再有电话和短信，他也从来不敢再点开对话框，可是同时他又矛盾地希望他能来做一些挽留，或者是有任何一丁点主动的讯号。

但是关智斌就像他从前默许他的所有行为一样，默许了他单方面分手的所有条款。

某天夜里张敬轩久违地出来夜跑，不自觉地就站在了关智斌家楼下，窗子里一片漆黑，他向上望，仿佛望见他和他无疾而终的很多事情，都变成空荡荡的黑暗和无解。他不明白为什么爱会让他变得无理取闹，两个人站在绳子的两端角力，他不停地拉，对面却松了手。

他拨通了容祖儿的电话，妄图在朋友聚会的一点余温里有个小小的借口探听他的消息，忍住不直接问他，旁敲侧击地了解一下，应该不算服软。

“做紧咩啊？唔好又饮酒发癫喔。”

容祖儿质问他为什么第三次推掉朋友聚会，他对着话筒苦笑一声，还是和盘托出。

说话的间隙听见不远处关智斌的笑声，听上去丝毫没有“被甩了”的失落样子，张敬轩有些挫败，又自我贬低地想，他原来并没有那么重要，下一刻关智斌依然可以环抱着谁吻出一片天地，忘记窄小的过道里他钻进他的臂弯，鼻尖抵在一起，应承做彼此的灵魂伴侣。

“好啦你哋慢慢倾，我继续工作。”张敬轩准备挂电话，他撒了个没什么用的谎，末了此地无银地补充一句，“下次会来噶。”

“冇咩事要问？例如——”

仿佛将死之人穿越在风雪尘埃里，最后一刻回光返照，所有的美好的不美好的记忆一股脑地吞吃他，夜深的呓语，温热的牛奶，一只风衣口袋里交叠的两只手，吵架时摔碎的花瓶，他指着自己的鼻子，说，张敬轩，这几年你变得好陌生。

电话里的声音近了，似乎是关智斌贴过来问她在和谁打电话，张敬轩心跳得快，怕他接过来，手忙脚乱地点了挂断，他一屁股坐在柏油路上，有如劫后余生，路灯撕扯着他的影子，他的脑海里回荡着嗡嗡的轰鸣，最后他听见自己的声音回答关智斌，人都是会变的，不是吗？

*

张敬轩清醒的时候会想，十多年的光阴是不是统统被消磨和浪费，他可以说服自己恋爱只是生活中的一部分，却必须承认有时候自己要付出全部，为举案齐眉做更多的努力，为未来，也为关智斌。他拿捏不准这个限度，所以不是不合适，是缺乏孤独的历练。

可是到那个时候，他会等他吗？他没有这个把握。

他们曾经尝试着沟通，试图通过反思获得退让和顿悟的机会，在约法三章里找寻爱的契机，像完成了协议的甲乙双方、战略合作伙伴，连通稿都出奇地一致，从不正面回答单身问题，勾勒出一个模棱两可的恋爱幻想对象，做规则游戏的实质早就喧宾夺主地超越了一场认真的恋爱。

他们最初相遇的日子，简单美好得不真实，关智斌说，我和你太像了，又一点都不像。张敬轩笑着附和，那是他们能在默契里还能拥有新鲜感的必要条件，如一汪清泉注入生活的冻块，苦痛被尽数消解飘散，徒留呢喃爱语。

拿奖时的小骄傲，悄悄发给对方的“健身成果”，新学会的运动技能，他从哪里淘来的古玩，每个稀松平常的早晨似乎都镶着金边，替他们照亮无数个温情脉脉的瞬间。

——所以啊，要是不爱了，倒还能分开得云淡风轻。

*

王菀之覆电给他，商讨一些演唱会的事情，严肃拒绝的声音让他有片刻的失神。

“如果我哋冇法一致，咁不如唔好做喇。唔通你以为个个都好似边个，……甘心做金丝雀？”

他向来爱追忆往事，以此衬托自己的专情，这似乎早已成为刻在骨子里的惯性，铸就了他的自傲和残忍，让他天真地认为在每段感情里自己是永恒的主导者和掌控者，无论是情绪还是道理。王菀之一针见血戳破了他自欺欺人的假象，他想反驳，他并非任何时候都穷追不舍，关智斌在有些事情上有主见得很，他不了解，更没资格置喙——

他猛地发现，为什么他和他会走到这一步。他的爱和占有欲永远是他所以为的，那个瞬间长长短短的镜头定格成一副很小的画面，注射室里关智斌皱着眉拨开他的手，让他赶紧回到录音室，自己早就不是小孩子了。

我陪下你，冇事。

关智斌什么也没说，把头扭向另一边，我眼瞓，你翻去啦。

张敬轩那个时候才意识到，所谓的承诺对于关智斌而言都是枷锁，束缚他无法用他的方式好好爱自己，反观他投入得太深，准确无误地忽略了他应该看见的事情。

他在酒柜里找酒，喝光一瓶又一瓶，寄出那本笔记之后，几乎每个晚上他都在悄悄地流眼泪，想关智斌会如何跟他轻轻地道歉，为他的不声不响；两个人有一些互诉衷肠的机会，最后握手言和，他还能继续毫无负担地关心他。

都不会再有了。

*

他发了疯地想他，却不敢拨出一个电话，怕投石入井却没有回声，年轮滚动一英尺又一英尺，两年又过去，他去北京看雪，突然就明白了情深的爱侣对着漫天飞舞的雪花许下隆重誓愿的意义，生生世世白头到老，何等珍贵，充满仪式感。

他想，他曾经想要一起白头的那个人，好像已经慢慢走远了。

他频繁地开直播，并不全是因为寂寞，有时候他也会奢望他经常去看的那个头像会蹦出来，漂浮在屏幕下方。他从只言片语里得知关智斌在兢兢业业地拍戏，做了男一号，宣传册里流光溢彩，不乏一通赞美。

这几年他挣扎浮沉，卷入太多不该碰的风波，周身都是刀光剑影，开始有人明显地表露出对他的失望，偶尔看到不堪入目的谩骂，他忍不住会觉得，自己好像并没有过得很好，是不是因为失去了他。

其实从来都是关智斌沉默无声地，用似乎不谙世事的单纯替他挡掉了很多世俗的险恶。

然后他便以为，那就是他看到的全世界。

*

容祖儿在大洋彼岸睡眼惺忪地爬起来接电话，张敬轩开口便说，琴晚我梦见……我梦见佢，我好难过。声音沙哑有如垂垂老矣的古树，元气尽失。

梦里有人主动替他们牵了线，暗地里约上两个人，张敬轩到得早，他在椅子上正襟危坐，无所适从，甚至感觉到自己手里沁着汗，把他的理智溶碎，攥成小小的一团从手里不受控制地滑落。

再抬头就看见了他。

西餐厅的墙面是深色的，关智斌偏偏穿着白衬衫，服帖地勾勒出他的轮廓；尽管张敬轩的视野都模糊一片，他还记得他戴着黑框的眼镜，柔柔地对着他笑，好像什么都没有变。关智斌把手抬起来，把桌沿的酒杯推进去一些，问他要吃些什么。

不谈什么过往的矛盾，不谈什么爱来去的理由。

梦里的张敬轩哑了，只会一个劲的回答好，好，像个无头苍蝇一样答非所问。

但他更想说我想抱抱你。

容祖儿听见他喘着气讲完又啜泣不止，不明白这个世界上为什么有些人就是喜欢互相折磨。

她说，前几日Kenny有email俾我。

张敬轩只说，嗯。

佢问，张敬轩最近过得好唔好？

*

他慌乱得手机都要掉下来，身体抖得像筛糠，感觉自己化成一滩沙子，又被巨大的震撼冲散了，眼泪大滴大滴地往下流，滴到他的裤腿上，落进他的袖口，滑进他的嘴里，又苦又咸。容祖儿忙安慰他，你唔好喊啊，唔好喊，冷静啲……

他腾出手来抹脸，手边没有纸巾，一个枕头快被他哭得湿透。

孑然一人之时身边都是匆匆过客，他暗自教训自己不要投注太多精力和感情，殊不知生锈的一刀剜过他骨肉，到了此刻，痛苦依然如此具象。

他不知道自己成长了，以为再也不会拥有这一刻，所以身心俱疲，连喉咙里渗着血味都浑然不知，沉没在混沌里又昏昏睡去。

我过得并不好，你知道的。

关智斌临出差前一天，容祖儿给张敬轩发短讯，是你自己给他发的邀请函，你现在不见，或许今年又见不到了。

张敬轩躲在仙后舞台后面，盯着他亲手摆好的装饰树发呆，关智斌和其他人一起挤进来，张敬轩鼓足勇气走出去，两个人面对面遇上，他看见关智斌精神了许多，人也壮了，好像比上一次见他更有朝气了。

张敬轩应该由衷地感到高兴，但此刻他却没来由地难过，眼眶不受控制地发热，嘴唇用力地抿起来。仿佛他的鳞片被刮掉一层，身后漏了风，恐惧包裹着他，委屈和不甘在他的脑海里蓬勃生长，再见时关智斌依然闪耀着令他痴迷的光芒，却再也不能是他触手可得的星星了。

他突然恨了从前的自己，就算他认为他或许早已不爱他，可是他偏执地坚持着，关智斌的温柔，关智斌的可爱，关智斌的痴傻娇嗔，都只能为他停留，是对他亘古不变的爱恋送出的礼物。

但他却主动缺席了他的蜕茧而出。他这一刻觉得自己卑微如细小的尘，头低着不敢再看那双含着笑的、却会让他下一秒就流泪的眼睛。

他说，见咗一面够啦。

然后像个逃兵，头也不回地仓皇离开。

*

他终于给他覆短讯。

「对唔住，同我交往一定好辛苦吧。」

他盯着屏幕看了十分钟，手机依然安静，想到他从前嚷嚷着早睡，原来也慢慢做到了。

云层碎成纸张，雾色蒙蒙掩着冷酷的深夜，月亮沉默地隐去光亮，捂住了喧哗的街灯，翻搅的思绪又把张敬轩唤醒，呼啸而过的光阴终究归于死寂；被他捕捉到的回忆里的甜，终究是凤毛麟角、砒霜毒药，他自己曾坚信不疑的原则竟一语成谶，他和他都悄然经历一场没有交集的变化，背影早就变得遥远而陌生。

「我唔值得你道歉。」

Fin.

Afterreading：  
感谢你能读完这样一个沉重的故事，它或许戛然而止得有些奇怪，但是这是最自然的结局，也是现实故事里原本的结局。如果写成happy ending，便会像强行扭转结尾的童话故事。

取材来自于我本人，所以更多的篇幅更像是在诉苦而不是在讲述，撕开结痂的伤口把那种被卷入情感漩涡的感觉再展现给你们看，其实是一件很痛快的事情，希望我能够尽量地接近这种感觉。我不擅长写剧情，也不擅长讲道理，只是在试图展现亲密关系里肤浅的、痛苦的过程。

每段关系都需要用心维持，有情饮水饱不是长久的生存法则，有时候一念之间真的会完全改变两个人的人生轨迹。直到现在我都没有真正放下这段关系，但（我现在看来是）错误的决定让我在这几年成熟了太多太多。

各位，一周年快乐，我很爱很爱他们，破镜重圆的纠缠矛盾不是一两个月能够完全摆脱的，两位叔叔最终又走到一起，一定经历了太多的磨练和成长。

再次感谢你看到这里，我自知笔力浅薄，仍有很多不足，这个阶段的创作有时会让我感觉不到快乐，所以想在接下来的日子里把更多的精力放在阅读和体验生活上，提升自己的水平。我其实一直有一份非常想呈现给大家的作品，等我不再停滞不前、可以更好地通过一篇文章传达准确的情感时，我会用心地把它写下来，让大家获得快乐。

谢谢，谢谢。

2020.9.14


End file.
